This invention relates to novel compounds having pharmacological activity, processes for their preparation, to compositions containing them and to their use in the treatment of CNS disorders.
EPA 0 021 580 and EPA 0 076 072 describe naphthyl sulphonamide derivatives which are disclosed as having antiarrhythmic activity. European patent application EP 0815861 discloses a series of aryl sulphonamide compounds that are said to possess 5HT6 receptor activity and are useful in the treatment of various CNS disorders. A structurally distinct class of compounds has now been discovered, which also have been found to have 5HT6 receptor antagonist activity.
The present invention therefore provides, in a first aspect, a compound of formula (I) or a salt thereof: 
in which the group D is selected from a group of formula (A), (B) or (C) below: 
in which
P is a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic alicyclic ring containing up to 20 carbon atoms in the ring(s);
A is a single bond, a C1-6alkylene or a C2-6alkenylene group;
R1 is halogen, C1-6alkyl optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms, C3-6cycloalkyl, C1-6alkoxy, OCF3, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkanoyl, amino, alkylamino or dialkylamino, SR11 where R11 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or R1 is aryl, arylC1-6alkyl, a bicyclic heterocyclic ring or is a 5 to 7-membered heterocyclic ring each containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur;
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and
R2 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, aryl, arylC1-6alkyl or C3-6cycloalkyl; or 
in which Ra is an alkyl group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms or is an arylC1-6alkyl group, and Rb is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl; 
in which Q is a mono-, bi- or tricyclic group containing a nitrogen heteroatom bonded to the adjacent SO2 group or Q is a 5-7 membered heterocyclic ring containing a nitrogen heteroatom bonded to the adjacent SO2 group and a further heteroatom selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur, and R1 and n are as defined above;
R3 is a group R5 or together with R5 forms a group (CH2)2O or (CH2)3O optionally substituted with 1 or more C1-6alkyl groups;
R4 is an optionally substituted piperazine ring; and
R5 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C1-6alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, hydroxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkanoyl, trifluoromethyl, or aryl.
Alkyl groups, whether alone or as part of another group, may be straight chain or branched. The term xe2x80x98halogenxe2x80x99 is used herein to describe, unless otherwise stated, a group selected from fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x98arylxe2x80x99 is used herein to describe, unless otherwise stated, a group such as phenyl or naphthyl. Such aryl groups may be optionally substituted by one or more C1-6alkyl or halogen.
Within the Definition of Group D Formula (A)
The group P may be saturated or unsaturated and includes bridged and unbridged bicyclic or tricyclic alicyclic rings, containing saturated and/or unsaturated rings. Examples of the group P which contain both a saturated and an unsaturated ring include indanyl and tetrahydronaphthyl. With such examples the group A is attached to the group P via a carbon atom of the unsaturated ring. When P is a monocyclic ring, suitable examples include cycloalkyl groups containing 4 to 10 carbon atoms e.g. cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl. Bicyclic and tricyclic rings may contain, for example, 10 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of bridged bicyclic groups include bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl or born-2-yl and examples of bridged tricyclic groups include adamantyl. Preferably P is cyclohexyl.
When R1 is a bicyclic heterocyclic ring, suitable examples include benzothiophene, indole, benzimidazole, quinoline or isoquinoline. Suitable 5 to 7-membered heterocyclic rings include thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, triazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazoly, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolidinyl and pyrazinyl. The heterocyclic rings can be linked to the remainder of the molecule via any suitable carbon atom or, when present, a nitrogen atom. Preferably R1 is a C1-6alkyl group such as methyl or ethyl. Preferably n is 0, 1 or 2.
When R2 is a C3-6cycloalkyl group a preferred example is cyclohexyl. Preferably R2 is hydrogen or a C1-6alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl or isopropyl.
Suitably A is a single bond, a methylene or ethylene group or a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94group. Preferably A is a single bond or methylene.
Within the Definition of Group D Formula (B)
The alkyl group Ra may be straight chain or branched. Preferably Ra represents a C1-8alkyl group.
Preferably Rb is hydrogen.
Within the Definition of Group D Formula (C)
When Q is a mono-, bi- or tricyclic group containing a single nitrogen heteroatom, suitable examples may be saturated or unsaturated including partially unsaturated groups for example bicyclic groups in which one ring is saturated and the other is unsaturated. Monocyclic groups preferably contain 4 to 8 atoms in the ring, advantageously six atoms, a preferred example of such a monocyclic group being piperidine. Bicyclic groups, which may be bridged or unbridged, preferably contain 8 to 12 atoms in the rings, advantageously 10 atoms, preferred examples of such bicyclic groups being decahydroquinoline or decahydroisoquinoline. Tricyclic groups, which may be bridged or unbridged, preferably contain 6 to 14 atoms in the rings. When Q is a 5-7 membered heterocyclic ring containing a further heteroatom, suitable examples include piperazinyl, morpholinyl or thiomorpholinyl.
When R1 is a bicyclic heterocyclic ring or a 5-7 membered heterocylic ring suitable examples include those listed for R1 within the definition of formula (A). Preferably R1 is a C1-6alkyl group such as methyl or ethyl or an arylC1-6alkyl group such as benzyl. Preferably n is 0, 1 or 2.
R3 is a group R5 or together with R5 forms a group (CH2)2O or (CH2)3O. It will be appreciated that when R3/R5 groups are linked together the two groups must be attached to adjacent carbon atoms of the phenyl ring. Preferably R3 is a group R5, in particular hydrogen.
Preferably R4 is meta with respect to the SO2 group. Optional substituents for the piperazine ring, which can be present on carbon and/or nitrogen atoms, include C1-6alkyl, in particular methyl. Most preferably R4 is unsubstituted piperazine.
Suitably R5 is C1-6alkoxy. Preferably R5 is a methoxy group with a para relationship with respect to the SO2 group.
Particular compounds of the invention include:
N-Cyclohexyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Indan-1-yl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Adamantan-1-yl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Cycloheptyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Cyclohexyl-4-methoxy-N-methyl-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Adamantan-2-yl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Cyclopentyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
1-[5-(4-Benzylpiperidine-1-sulfonyl)]-2-methoxyphenyl]piperazine,
N-Hexyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-Indan-2-yl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
1-[5-(3,3-Dimethylpiperidine-1-sulfonyl)]-2-methoxyphenyl]piperazine,
1-[5-(2-Ethylpiperidine-1-sulfonyl)]-2-methoxyphenyl]piperazine,
4-Methoxy-N-(1-methylbutyl)-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-tert-Butyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
(R)-4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-N-(1,7,7-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl)-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(4-tert-Butylcyclohexyl)-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
4-Methoxy-N-(2-methylcyclohexyl)-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
4-Methoxy-N-(3-methylcyclohexyl)-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
4-Methoxy-N-(4-methylcyclohexyl)-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
N-(2,3-Dimethylcyclohexyl)-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonamide,
1-(4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonyl)decahydroquinoline,
2-(4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonyl)decahydroisoquinoline,
N-[2-(4-Fluoro-phenyl)-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl]-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-Cyclohexyl-4-methoxy-N-phenyl-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N,N-Dicyclohexyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(1-(R)-Cyclohexyl-ethyl)-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(1-(S)-Cyclohexyl-ethyl)-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-Cyclohexyl-N-ethyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
N-Cyclohexyl-N-isopropyl-4-methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-benzenesulfonamide,
4-(4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonyl)morpholine,
4-(4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-ylbenzenesulfonyl)thiomorpholine,
4-Methoxy-3-piperazin-1-yl-N-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)benzenesulfonamide an pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The compounds of the formula (I) can form acid addition salts with acids, such as conventional pharmaceutically acceptable acids, for example maleic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, acetic, fumaric, salicylic, citric, lactic, mandelic, tartaric and methanesulphonic.
Compounds of formula (I) may also form solvates such as hydrates, and the invention also extends to these forms. When referred to herein, it is understood that the term xe2x80x98compound of formula (I)xe2x80x99 also includes these forms.
Certain compounds of formula (I) are capable of existing in stereoisomeric forms including diastereomers and enantiomers and the invention extends to each of these stereoisomeric forms and to mixtures thereof including racemates. The different stereoisomeric forms may be separated one from the other by the usual methods, or any given isomer may be obtained by stereospecific or asymmetric synthesis. The invention also extends to any tautomeric forms and mixtures thereof.
The present invention also provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which process comprises the coupling of a compound of formula (II):
Dxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
in which D is as defined in formula (I) or protected derivatives thereof with a compound of formula (III): 
in which R3, R4 and R5 are as defined in formula (I) or protected derivatives thereof and L is a leaving group and optionally thereafter:
removing any protecting groups,
forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
Suitable leaving groups include halogen, in particular chloro. The reaction of a compounds of formulae (II) and (III) is carried out by mixing the two reagents together, optionally in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane with or without the addition of a suitable base such as triethylamine.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that it may be necessary to protect certain groups. Suitable protecting groups and methods for their attachment and removal are conventional in the art of organic chemistry, such as those described in Greene T. W. xe2x80x98Protective groups in organic synthesisxe2x80x99 New York, Wiley (1981).
Compounds of formulae (II) and (III) are commercially available or may be prepared according to known methods or analogous to known methods.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts may be prepared conventionally by reaction with the appropriate acid or acid derivative.
Compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts have 5HT6 receptor antagonist activity and are believed to be of potential use in the treatment of certain CNS disorders such as anxiety, depression, epilepsy, obsessive compulsive disorders, migraine, cognitive memory disorders e.g. Alzheimers disease, Parkinson"" Disease, ADHD (Attention Deficit Disorder/Hyperactivity Syndrome), sleep disorders (including disturbances of Circadian rhythym), feeding disorders such as anorexia and bulimia, panic attacks, withdrawal from drug abuse such as cocaine, ethanol, nicotine and benzodiazepines, schizophrenia, and also disorders associated with spinal trauma and/or head injury such as hydrocephalus. Compounds of the invention are also expected to be of use in the treatment of certain GI (gastrointestinal) disorders such as IBS (Irritable Bowel Syndrome).
Thus the invention also provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for use as a therapeutic substance, in particular in the treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders.
The invention further provides a method of treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders, in mammals including humans, which comprises administering to the sufferer a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
A pharmaceutical composition of the invention, which may be prepared by admixture, suitably at ambient temperature and atmospheric pressure, is usually adapted for oral, parenteral or rectal administration and, as such, may be in the form of tablets, capsules, oral liquid preparations, powders, granules, lozenges, reconstitutable powders, injectable or infusable solutions or suspensions or suppositories. Orally administrable compositions are generally preferred.
Tablets and capsules for oral administration may be in unit dose form, and may contain conventional excipients, such as binding agents, fillers, tabletting lubricants, disintegrants and acceptable wetting agents. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice.
Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, aqueous or oily suspension, solutions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs, or may be in the form of a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, emulsifying agents, non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), preservatives, and, if desired, conventional flavourings or colourants.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilising a compound of the invention or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a sterile vehicle. The compound, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions, the compound can be dissolved for injection and filter sterilised before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing. Advantageously, adjuvants such as a local anaesthetic, preservatives and buffering agents are dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner, except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved, and sterilization cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilised by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspension in a sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The composition may contain from 0.1% to 99% by weight, preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, of the active material, depending on the method of administration.
The dose of the compound used in the treatment of the aforementioned disorders will vary in the usual way with the seriousness of the disorders, the weight of the sufferer, and other similar factors. However, as a general guide suitable unit doses may be 0.05 to 1000 mg, more suitably 0.05 to 20.0 mg, for example 0.2 to 5 mg; and such unit doses may be administered more than once a day, for example two or three a day, so that the total daily dosage is in the range of about 0.5 to 100 mg; and such therapy may extend for a number of weeks or months.
When administered in accordance with the invention, no unacceptable toxicological effects are expected with the compounds of the invention.
The following Descriptions and Examples illustrate the preparation of compounds of the invention.
Description 1
2-(4-Trichloroacetylpiperazin-1-yl) anisole (D1)
A solution of 1-(2-methoxyphenyl) piperazine (7.0 g) in dichloromethane (30 ml) was added over 15 minutes to a stirred solution of trichloroacetyl chloride (4.06 ml) in dichloromethane (40 ml) at room temperature under argon. Diisopropylethylamine (5.95 ml) was then added and the whole was stirred for 18 hours. The reaction mixture was washed with water (2xc3x97100 ml), dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated to give the title compound (D1) as an oil (11.2 g, 91%), MH+337/339.
Description 2
3-(4-Trichloroacetylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl chloride (D2)
A solution of 2-(4-trichloroacetylpiperazin-1-yl) anisole (D1) (10 g) in dichloromethane (115 ml) was added over 0.3 h to ice-cooled chlorosulfonic acid (52 ml). After 0.5 h at 0xc2x0 C. then 1 hour at ambient temperature, the solution was poured onto a mixture of ice-water (500 g) and dichloromethane (500 ml) with rapid stirring. The layers were separated and the organic phase was washed with water (2xc3x97800 ml), dried (MgSO4) and concentrated to give the title compound (D2) as a foam (6.0 g, 46%), MH+ 435/437.